Let Me Explain
by The Flash Pirates
Summary: Natsu has to explain to his young, playboy son what it feels like to meet 'the one'. How will he handle it? What will his wife Lucy think? Short fic. Please read and drop a review if you liked it. NaLu family fic. Lots of FLUFF! FLUFF FIC!


**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy this short. Drop a review please and follow me for more stories! _All rights for characters and the picture are reserved._

* * *

Natsu watched his four year old son run through the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild towards him in excitement. He was smiling from ear to ear making his visage exactly that of his father but with his mother's blonde hair.

"Pops I just won the fire tag championship. I'm the ultimate champion! Now I can get all of the ladies. Don't you think?" the blonde child asked. Natsu sat leaning against the bar with a drained look on his face.

"Don't you already have like three girlfriends? That's what you said yesterday" he asked, knowing full well the kind of elementary relationship his young son had with the other little girls in the city. They would play outside together, share their snacks and go on fake adventures. Everything a kid could ask for in a relationship.

"Aren't you only 4? Such a player and you're starting so young" Mirajane asked teasingly from behind the counter while she dried a glass with a dish towel. He was always flirting with someone, even the older guild members so she wasn't surprised to hear of his 'relationships'.

"Yeah but now, I can have like 10. Doesn't that sound awesome" Natsu's kid asked, slapping his dad's knee excitedly while he spoke. This made Natsu chuckled briefly before he got off of his stool so he could be eye level with his son.

The guild was quiet due to a recent influx of jobs that was keeping the noisy members away. The guild had some stragglers but they just went about their business, drinking and chatting animatedly.

"10 is a lot of ladies. How about just one?" Natsu asked trying to gauge his son's response. The smaller blonde looked to his father with a confused look.

His face twisted with a face that said that he was thinking hard. "Ten is better than one. More is better. I want lots of girlfriends."

"Do any of these girls make it hard to breath?" Natsu asked confusing his son again. Hard to breath? Was he kidding?

"No. That would be weird."

"Look son, you know you've found the girl you really love when she looks at you and you get the chills. When she calls your name, you should feel electricity rush over your skin. And lastly, when she smiles, it should make it hard to breath." The blonde child was listening intently, hanging onto his father's every word.

"That's how you know you've found the right one. And then you won't want more than one girlfriend. You'll just want her" Natsu finished. It took a squeal from Mira behind the counter to snap the blonde boy from his trance.

"Is that what it's like with mommy?" he asked, his smile returning to him.

Natsu mirrored his son and they shared face stretching grins. "Of course" was his obvious reply.

"Aw thanks Natsu" cooed Lucy who walked down the steps from the upper floor of the guild, clearly hearing every word. She went over and gave her husband a loving kiss. Much to their son's watching horror.

Lucy joined Natsu in smiling as they broke apart and looked at their son. Tears were brimming in his eyes drawing the parent in them out.

"What is it sweetie?" Lucy asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, trying to hold back the tears as he spoke. His response came out in a chocked sob but it was coherent.

"I need to break up with all of my girlfriends then. I don't want to hurt their feelings" he began before wiping the tears from his face with his little balled fists. Natsu laughed at his response and Lucy went to comfort him before he continued.

"I have to do it though" he began again as his tears disappeared. He walked closer to the counter and jumped onto a seat. He then took Mira's hands in his and spoke delicately.

"Mira things have to end between us. I can't date you anymore so I can't order juice from here anymore. It's not you. It's me. You were my favorite girlfriend though" he finished while she just listened with a mock seriousness.

"That's-…" she began before he jumped from the stool.

"Don't say anything. I don't want you making things harder. I thought a lot about this and it's time for me to go."

" _Thought a lot about it? It's been ten seconds. And when did I become one of your girlfriends?"_ Mira thought with a matter of fact tone.

If the redness on Lucy and Natsu's faces were any indicator, they were trying their best to hold in their laughter. Their son looked at them and offered a thumbs up to signal a job well done. Even if the job was breaking up with a woman he wasn't actually dating.

"Good job?" Natsu said confused earning a slap on the arm by Lucy. "Don't encourage him."

The young blonde went to leave before turning back to his parents and the bar maid. "I need to break up with my other girlfriends but first I need my apple juice." He walked over to the counter and grabbed his cup before exchanging a look with Mirajane.

"I'm just here to get my stuff. We're still broken up, sorry. Have a good life" he said. He took a sip from his cup before walking out of the guild. Did he really think he wouldn't see her again?

Natsu looked to the transformation mage with a smirk. "How you holding up?" Mira giggled at the question and offered the couple a wink. "Little heartbreaker you've got there."

"Lucky us" Natsu laughed watching the exit where his son had just left from.

"Is that really how I make you feel Natsu? That's so sweet, I love you" Lucy inquired before smiling at her husband. Like always, his breath hitched and he couldn't respond to her.

"Mhm" was all he could get out before he kissed her again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Something small. I didn't really plan anything out. I just thought of what Natsu said about Lucy and let the rest of the story come randomly. I hope the comedy, romance, and FLUFF was enjoyable. Drop a review and _stick_ around for more stories! Thanks!


End file.
